Some aircraft and/or power plant systems, for example certain jet aircraft, nuclear, simple cycle and combined cycle power plant systems, employ turbines (also referred to as turbomachines) in their design and operation. Some of these turbines employ airfoils (e.g., turbine rotor blades, blades, airfoils, etc.) which during operation are exposed to fluid flows. These airfoils are configured to aerodynamically interact with the fluid flows and generate energy (e.g., creating thrust, turning kinetic energy to mechanical energy, thermal energy to mechanical energy, etc.) from these fluid flows as part of power generation. As a result of this interaction and conversion, the aerodynamic characteristics and losses of these airfoils have an impact on system and turbine operation, performance, thrust, efficiency, and power.